


The Shadow of Your Heart

by KatStratford



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStratford/pseuds/KatStratford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maria thinks you’re pissed,” he says with a grin.</p>
<p>“That’s interesting,” she replies, her voice dropping low. “Come to think of it.” She sighs gustily. “I am feeling pretty out of sorts. I think I might need the rest of the day to recover.” The grin she gives him mainly just shows her teeth. “Wanna help?”</p>
<p>Bucky’s not the brightest human on the helicarrier, but he’s not an idiot either. “Yes, ma’am,” he replies enthusiastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow of Your Heart

Maria Hill catches Bucky’s elbow in the helicarrier hallway and says, “Did something happen on Natasha’s mission?”

Bucky’s eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. Nat’s been gone for two months on what, as far as he knows, is an extremely low-key assignment. “Is she back?” he replies quickly. “Is she in medical?”

“Oh Jesus, no. Sorry to scare you. I thought you’d already seen her.” Maria huffs out a laugh and says, “She’s on the firing range with every weapon in the arsenal. If she’s still there when you get there, we’ll probably have to re-order targets this month.”

Bucky sighs with relief. “Thanks. I’ll check up on her.” He turns to leave, then turns back and points at Maria. “Don’t tell her I said ‘check up on her,’ though. She’s touchy about people caring about her.”

Maria laughs and says, “That’s a well established fact about both of you, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he yells over his shoulder, trying to tamp down a smile.

Nat has a pistol in her hands when Bucky arrives, apparently having worked her way down from the helicarrier’s more powerful weapons. Bucky watches her put six shots dead center in the target’s forehead and wolf whistles even though she can’t hear it through the noise-cancelling headphones.

She puts down the gun, takes off the headset, and turns to smirk at him, because of course she already knew he was there. “Hey,” she says, completely deadpan, and Bucky fights the urge to giggle. This damn woman. She turns him into a teenager every time.

“Good to see you,” he replies levelly. “Taking out some frustration?”

She pulls her eyebrows together in confusion and says, “No. Just out of practice.”

Bucky laughs. Of course—she just spent two months pretending to be a teacher. “You missed your guns,” he says indulgently.

She snorts. “I may have felt a little twitchy without them, yeah.”

“You missed your guns so much you came to see them before you came to see me.”

Natalia rolls her eyes. “That’s not fair. You were asleep when I got back.”

“You could’ve woken me up,” he teases.

Nat quirks a smile. “I never would’ve gotten down here, then.”

“Maria thinks you’re pissed,” he says with a grin.

“That’s interesting,” she replies, her voice dropping low. “Come to think of it.” She sighs gustily. “I am feeling pretty out of sorts. I think I might need the rest of the day to recover.” The grin she gives him mainly just shows her teeth. “Wanna help?”

Bucky’s not the brightest human on the helicarrier, but he’s not an idiot either. “Yes, ma’am,” he replies enthusiastically.

***

Natalia takes a long shower, leaving the curtain open to talk to him while she scrubs herself pink. Bucky sits on the toilet and mostly listens. 

“It only took us three weeks to smuggle out all the artifacts the state archeologist had asked us to secure,” she says, rubbing shampoo through her hair. “So we wound up hiding the most valuable manuscripts from of the national library, too. Hopefully the government will hold off the rebels and this will all be precautionary, but better safe than looted. Plus,” she adds cheerfully, “I taught a bunch of six-year-olds their sight words.”

“And a few effective sleeper holds, I assume?” Bucky asks.

“Don’t be silly,” Natalia scoffs before winking and adding, “Only the girls.” She stretches and steps under the spray, skimming the soap off of her skin with her hands. 

Bucky takes the time to look her over. Her broad shoulders and solid hips are the same, but her waist dips in more than usual and he can see the skin curving over each of her ribs. She doesn’t have any bruises, which is unusual. He gets a little lost tracing the lines where tanned skin meets pale. “Missed you,” he says unexpectedly.

She smiles wide and reaches to turn off the water. “Missed you too. Almost as much as I missed water pressure.” 

“Going soft in your old age,” he teases, handing her a big, fluffy towel.

“It’s true,” she says with a sigh. “I haven’t stopped an evil conspiracy from taking over and/or destroying the earth in nearly six months.”

“Happens to the best of us,” he rumbles, taking her hands and kissing each of her fingertips. “Bed?”

“Gimme a second,” she murmurs, pulling a hand away from his and tucking it into his hair, scratching at his scalp. “I missed this view too.”

“Me between your legs?” He chuckles and mouths at the sweet curve of her stomach. “You’re welcome to make it your view for as long as you like.” He looks up at her and licks his lips as obviously and obscenely as possible.

She bites her lip and pushes two fingers into his mouth. He strokes each with his tongue, moaning low in his throat, before saying again, “Bed. Now.”

“Make me,” she orders breathlessly. Without a thought he wraps his arms around her thighs and carries her out of the bathroom, biting across her collarbone as he walks.

He tosses her onto their bed, piled high with soft comforters and overstuffed pillows. Neither of them need such luxury to sleep; it’s there for moments like this, when Bucky tucks a blanket behind Natalia’s neck and around her shoulders, presses pillows under her back and ass so her legs fall open. He kisses her cunt, already flushed and swollen for him, before biting along the seam where her leg meets her body.

Nat yelps and kicks at his back. “Don’t,” she gasps. “I swear to christ, I’ll break your neck if you try and tease me.”

Rationally speaking, that shouldn’t make his cock jump, but he’s never been particularly rational about fucking Natalia.

He goes in teeth first and she howls, kicking a leg up until the bottom of her foot presses hard on the back of his neck. Bucky grabs her ass in both hands and surges up until he’s on his knees and Natalia is resting her weight on her shoulders. He can feel the fine tremor in her legs and says, “You’re desperate for this, huh?” against the slick skin of her cunt.

“Fuck you,” she snarls.

He slides his hands up until his arms are curled around her legs, his fingers pushing in to spread her cunt open. He rolls his tongue against her clit hard and steady, until she’s grinding her hips onto his mouth.

Unceremoniously, he drops her to the mattress. She alternates between shrieking and laughing, kicking and hitting at him until he pushes two fingers into her and seals his lips around her clit. Bucky suckles and strokes and kisses until Nat’s moans turn shrill and formless, her entire body going rigid before collapsing into the bed, her come flowing over his wrist to soak the sheets below.

“Jesus,” he hisses as she yanks him up by the hair to lick her taste off of his lips and chin. “You really needed that.”

“Two months!” she gasps, sinking her teeth into his bottom lip. “Sixty-three days!”

“And no water pressure!” Bucky laughs as she shoves him onto his back, her hand mercilessly jerking him to full hardness.

“Yes,” she says. “Now you’ve got it.” She sinks onto his cock and sighs happily. “And the mosquito net above my bed was so damn clingy that I couldn’t even finger myself without bringing the entire thing down on top of me.”

Bucky grabs her shoulders and rolls her underneath him. “So,” he says, grinding in deep. “Not in…”

“No,” Nat grumbles, leaning up to bite his shoulder.

“Two months?”

“No,” she says more forcefully, getting a hand around his neck and holding him still until she’s got her knees hooked over his shoulders. Bucky bites his lip and resists the urge to look down and see if he’s deep enough to spot the outline of his cock inside her. “Okay,” she breathes, beginning to rock her hips against his. “Come on.”

“Oh,” he moans, feeling the sweet clutch of her body around his cock and realizing technically it’s been two months for him too. He gets a little lost at being inside her until Natalia senses his drifting focus and yanks at his hair. He reaches down to knuckle at her clit until she’s shuddering against him, her muscles spasming against his cock until he comes, gasping into her mouth, her cunt so tight around him that he feels his release pushed back out and dripping down his balls immediately.

Natalia is making noises against his shoulder that from anyone else he’d call sobbing. He gently runs his hands up and down her back, humming soothingly. He lowers her legs and turns them both onto their sides before pulling out of her, kissing all around her face as she whimpers.

“I probably should have worked up to that,” she jokes, taking a deep, shaky breath.

“You okay?” he asks, concerned he’s hurt her.

“Yes!” she replies, annoyed. “But between the shooting and the fucking, every muscle in my body might hate me.” She stretches and groans. “You think Maria would let me Skype into my debrief from bed?”

Bucky snorts. “I think you have a better chance of getting called to save the world again.”

He gets an unintelligible noise in return and spends a few minutes arranging the bed’s pillows into a cocoon around the two of them before closing his eyes and matching his breathing to Natalia’s until he drifts into sleep.


End file.
